The New Chick
by cookiemonsterr.xx
Summary: What happens when a new girl comes and rules the school? Does Wesley have a chance with her? Fanfic with Wesley/OC. T for language, may change later.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I love Eclare, but I've never really seen a story about Wesley on here and I think he's cute in a nerdy kind of way :P So this is for any Wesley fans out there!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi :)**

Wesley's POV

She was new here, I gathered that much. Who she was, well I wasn't quite so sure about that yet. She was petite with bleach-blonde hair that she stated was natural, but of course the pink that was at the ends of her hair wasn't. She was spunky, fun and full of energy. Her name was Amanda Simpson. Her confidence had already helped her make friends with everyone in school, from the popular kids to the punks and skaters, and she'd only been at school since this morning. It was currently lunch now and I was sitting with Connor and Dave like normal, but today we decided to change it up and sit at a picnic table outside. Amanda was looking around for a place to sit, and after talking with people from different groups that were all asking her to sit with them, she walked to our table.

"I think you must be at the wrong table. While we enjoy having girls like you sit here, we're…geeks," Dave said, shocked that she would even think of coming within a 10-feet radius of us.

"No, I'm just trying to be friends with everyone here and you're the only people I haven't talked to yet," she responded, smiling. She put down her lunch and sat beside me.

"I'm Amanda, but you can call me Mandy. I heard you guys were Wesley, Connor and Dave," she said as she pointed to each one of us. "Nice to meet you!"

"N-nice to m-meet you, uh, too," I stuttered. I don't know what came over me, but the second she smiled at me I totally forgot about Anya. And, that a pretty big feat considering I was completely obsessed with Anya. She talked to us throughout the lunch period, and by the end of it I think I may have started falling for her. _She would never date a loser like you, just remember what happened with Anya_, I told myself. Yet I couldn't help but try to be charming towards her, a small part of me hoping maybe she'd like me too. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she said to us

"Thanks for letting me sit here, ill talk to you guys later!" and left with her friend.

"Oh wow, that girl is smokin," Dave whistled appreciatively.

"Dude, what about Alli?" Connor asked, as if he couldn't believe that Dave could actually think about girls other than Alli.

"Cant I appreciate beauty when it comes and sits with us? C'mon, you gotta admit she's pretty cute," Dave retorted.

"Uhh, yeah. She seems really awesome," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Whoa dude, Wesley's totally falling for the new chick! Guess you got over Anya, finally," he said, giving me a high five.

"What, I never said that!" I answered, my cheeks getting hotter.

"Dude, you're totally in love. Just get her to talk to you, see how awesome you are. Don't worry; I saw the way she was looking at you. I'm thinking she likes you right back," he sniggered along with Connor.

"Whatever you say. But I guess I'll try seeing what happens," I muttered, taking the last bite of my sandwich. Inside, my heart was beating fast and all I could think about was when Dave said _"I saw the way she was looking at you. I'm thinking she likes you right back."_

_I saw the way she was looking at you._

_She likes you right back._

He really hoped that was true.

**Okay, so I think this chapter went well. For the next one, do you want to see?**

**What happened with Anya and Wesley (their date when she bought him for 2$ at the bachelor auction)**

**Mandy's point of view, mention if you want her point of view on today or another day**

**The next day in either just Wesley or both their point of views (you choose)**

**Thanks for answering and please, REVIEW! 3**


	2. AN

**AN: Okay I'm completely upset with the way my first chapter turned out. I had a super helpful review making me realize that Wesley's thoughts and actions were totally OOC. I'm pretty sure this is because I'm used to writing Eclare fanfics and they're more put together that Wesley and his friends are. I plan on re-writing the first chapter so for now this story will be stopped while I research and perfect the way Wesley thinks and acts. If you have any suggestions at all, they will be greatly appreciated. And I'm deeply sorry to whoever was looking forward to another chapter. Don't worry; I will try to add more chapters ASAP. So send any suggestions this way please! 3**


End file.
